epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Saitama vs Captain Underpants: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe
Hello there fellas! Welcome to a new installment of Epic Rap Battles of the Universe! Captain Underpants has been under my radar for quite a while, initially planning to put him up against Captain America and then having a royale of superheroes with the word "captain" in their name. But this idea happened, so of course this got made instead. Let's go! "Overpowered superhero from the anime One Punch Man, Saitama, and principal/superhero from his eponymous book series, Captain Underpants, battle each other to see who's the superior bald caped superhero." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! SAITAMA! VS! PRINCIPAL KRUPP!! BEGIN! 'Saitama:' Trying to step to a guy who can easily take a giant monster out? You must be more insane than your nephew who got sent to the Madhouse! All I want is a challenge, but I’m sure Mr. Trunchbull here won’t give me any. At least my superhero parody doesn’t sink to the lowest form of comedy! I’m a nice, healthy banana. You’re more like a rotten egg salad sandwich Don’t know what your entire deal is, always making children’s lives sh*t. I’m surprised you haven’t been fired for resorting to child abuse and slavery Why should I even bother with you? I could’ve used this time to get groceries! 'Principal Krupp: ' Hey, bub! You should be grateful you have someone new to face! Your webcomic looks like they were drawn by some kid in fourth grade! You think mosquitos are a nuisance? Weak! I’ve dealt with George and Harold! I’ll break your morale like I was Garo and watch as your emotions finally unfold! Call me the Deep Sea King, ‘cause I’m spitting acid rhymes! You defeat foes with one punch yet here you can’t even land one good punchline! Recognition for your achievements? Bub, you’ll never get it Even if you win this battle, King will just come and steal the credit! 'Saitama: ' All of those shots you threw at me barely made a scratch on me. You may not have that Hypno-Ring but you sure make me feel sleepy! Always so lonely. After you’re gone, you won’t be missed. I’ll break your back in a snap exactly like this! (Saitama then snaps his fingers, which then cause Krupp to change out of his clothes and become…) 'Captain Underpants: ' Tra-la-la! Better beware, fiend! The superior Caped Baldy is here! Despite your powers, when it comes to ranks, you’re way below your peers! A bad case of wedgies is nothing compared to what you’ll see! Shibabawa should have foretold the day that Krillin here would soon meet his defeat! 'Saitama: ' Wow, you’re now down to your tighty-whities. I’m totally shaking in my boots. I don’t need one punch to beat you. Just a Super Soaker will do! Your stories aren’t worth an entire book; should’ve kept them 20 words or less Especially when they flushed down the toilet after dabbling in time travel business! I actually trained to get my powers! All you did was drink some orange juice And yet most of the time, it’s your Henry Dangers that do the crime-fighting for you! The villains I faced like Boros are bigger than everything you’ve been through Your biggest threats were a mutated flower and a dude named after poop! 'Captain Underpants: ' I’m beloved by all children! You’re the Hero Nobody Knows! I’ve got my books read around the world, along with a movie and a Netflix show! Why so stiff? Did you get exposed to too much spray starch? You need to soften up a bit! Not everything’s like my shiny head: parched! I’m like an orange to your robo-boogers, ‘cause I’ll be the ONE to end you Then engage in some Flip-O-Rama action as I destroy your cyborg partner, too! Your trash talk reeks worse than Mr. Meaner’s armpits! You'll never be my equal! Best put up the cape. You’re better off passing bananas to injured people! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! Poll Who won? Saitama Captain Underpants The Next Battle is... Expect either one of these next: Kyoko Kirigiri vs Naoto Shirogane OR Wallace & Gromit vs Phineas & Ferb Category:Blog posts